From Me, To You
by Nishijima Koyuki
Summary: From their first words to their first date, from an empty gaze to a warm embrace. Kozato Enma wants to give her as much as she had given him ever since they met. EnmaxOC, to consist of 5 to 10 short chapters, and may contain manga spoilers.
1. Gesture

**Gesture**

_The entire canteen had gone quiet, and everyone watched, some with pity, some with fear, as the new exchange student continued to sit before the group of towering bullies, keeping his gaze fixed to the floor. _

She bit into what was left of her curry bread as one of her friends whispered nervously, "I hope someone has gone to inform the Disciplinary Committee…"

_One of the bigger thugs caught the scrawny redhead by his collar, and lifted him up easily; still, Kozato Enma kept his gaze firmly on the ground. He was used to it, after all…_

She swallowed, and licked her lips in satisfaction; at the same time, there came a sickening scrunch, and several girls screamed as a blow landed squarely on Enma's face. She looked up, and their eyes met for a brief second before he turned away.

_It wasn't long before Hibari Kyoya walked in on the little bullying session with his death glare and tonfa; by then, Enma was already badly hurt. The students dispersed quickly upon the demon's arrival, not wishing to be dragged into the punishment he was about to issue to the bullies._

As her friends urged her to leave with them, she looked down at the yakisoba bun sitting on the table before her. It seems like she had bought a little too much.

When no one else was left in the canteen and all was quiet again, she went over to Enma, who was left unattended to against a wall now stained with his blood. She knelt down before him, at the same time depositing the yakisoba bread on his lap.

Enma's eyes widened behind his red locks, but he did not look up nevertheless.

"You haven't had much to eat, have you?" She asked cheerily, seemingly unbothered by his lack of response as she beckoned towards his overturned lunch, "it's not good to go hungry!"

The bell rang, signaling that it was time for class. She stood up, and straightened the pleats of her skirt before waving and saying, "go and get yourself treated at the nurse's office and don't worry about class; I'll let you copy my notes later!"

_And as she quickly headed back up to the classroom, Enma finally raised his head, and took in the retreating form of one of the few people who would in time, become someone he would cherish with his entire being._

_

* * *

_

**Hello if you're reading this. (: As you all can see, this time I've tried writing for Kozato Enma, who is really starting to grow on me. This won't be a one shot like the ones I've written for Hibari and Bel; it'd probably span 5 to 10 chapters, all little ficlets, and may contain some manga spoilers, depending on where inspiration brings me. **

**Anyway, hope you liked it, and that you'll stick around till the end. **


	2. Contact

**Contact**

Enma found out many things about the girl who had been trying to befriend him for the past three weeks ever since their brief contact at the canteen.

He found out that she was a horrible cook; he found out that she wasn't the brightest student around, and was, in fact, one of the low scorers in class each time there was a test. He found out that she liked to feed the stray kittens in her neighborhood, and that she liked sucking on plums because the sour, sweet taste gave her a certain kind of pleasure.

He found out that although she wasn't considered "beautiful" in the eyes of many students of Namimori Middle School, and that she wasn't the "popular" type, she was really kind and had a small group of friends who really cared and looked out for her.

And this afternoon, Enma found out yet another thing about her.

As she cried out indignantly at the sight of his fresh, bleeding wounds, and clumsily helped the bigger boy stand; as she became his support, slowly but determinedly half-carrying him to the infirmary, he realized it.

_She was warm._

She was probably one of the few who can never become a nurse, he thought as he occasionally winced and tried to jerk away when she got a little too rough with the treatment, but her touch… was warm.

_I__f all humans showered each other with just a little of this sort of kindness and love, then there surely wouldn't be a single lonely person on earth._

And for the second time since they met, Enma looked her in the eye, wearing a shy, hesitant expression that caused her to smile; it was a sincere smile, one that showed just how happy she was that he was finally acknowledging her.

He would, after today, allow her into his life, only to realize that he was really, _really_ bad at socializing after that.

* * *

**It's shorter this time...**

**I think it isn't as easy to write Enma as it is to write Bel and Hibari. For now, [From Me, To You] can be interpreted as [From Her, To Enma], I guess. **

**Anyway, I'll leave this as it is for now. The next chapter may well be on its way; who knows?**


	3. Two

**Two**

Recently, a certain redhead had started to gain a little bit of popularity. He no longer sat alone during lunch; and is never left alone in class either. He was suffering a little lesser than usual too; the bullies weren't picking on him as much.

Everywhere Kozato Enma goes now, there will almost certainly be a brunette tagging along next to him, smiling and chatting nonstop. It wasn't as though the bullies were afraid of that girl; no, she was just another normal girl who had no guts to even squish a fly, and those thugs could easily take care of her.

It was just that when they tried to accost her the day before, they finally had a taste of how dangerous he was.

He didn't lay a finger on them – or rather, there was no need for him to; they had fled before he could even ask what they were up to. And of course, she was surprised. Who would have thought the shy and gentle Enma had this kind of temper?

But when she told of his quiet, smothering rage and piercing gaze to her friends, they only laughed. That couldn't have been Enma, they told her confidently. Offended and annoyed, she had pouted and let the matter rest – only after complaining a heck load to Enma, that is.

"Can you believe it?" She exclaimed, waving her arms in the air indignantly as Enma leaned against the wall comfortably with his hands in his pockets, patiently listening to her, "they actually laughed! If they had been there they would understand what I mean!"

Enma only smiled a little as she droned on. He didn't need anyone else to be impressed by his actions, because she was the only one whom he would show that side of him to.

_Yes_, he thought as he caught her eye and smiled again, _it should only be between the two of them; that alone is more than enough._

* * *

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait; I know it's been a while since I updated. Been really busy lately. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! I'll try to update a little faster. **


	4. Heart

**Heart**

Even after knowing each other for so long, there were things that Enma kept hidden from her, and the girl knew. He had never spoken to her about his life, about how it was like to live with the other transfer students, about his likes and dislikes.

On the other hand, she told him everything – from how she often got chased to class by Hibari Kyoya when she arrived to school late, to how she wanted to kick her little brother off the bed whenever he snored.

She only wished for Enma to rely on her, to talk to her like she talks to him; she wanted him to know that his existence and his well being mattered to her.

_She wanted him to know that she loved him._

As she lay on his lap under the night sky, Enma kept his gaze fixed on the stars. There was something distant about that expression of his; it was cold and unfamiliar, and it made her uneasy.

And when she reached out hesitantly to touch his face, those eyes lit up at once, and he smiled gently down at her worried expression. It was his way of telling her that all was fine, that she need not be too concerned.

She knew then, that it was going to take some more time, and even more of her patience, before he would embrace her completely, and trust her with his very heart.

For now, she would wait, but there will come a day when no secrets will exist between them.

_And then, their hearts will beat as one._

_

* * *

_

**I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update., and thank you for all the lovely comments! I'll try to work faster, but no guarantees that the chapters will be any longer. If anything, they just seem to get shorter…**

**And to answer Itsuko-chan's question: Nope, it's not femTsuna, sorry. She's an OC. In fact, Tsuna will be mentioned very soon, probably in the next few chapters.**

**Anyway, there have been many small, almost insignificant exchange of gifts between Enma and the girl (I really need to name her soon), did you guys manage to spot them?**

**The chapters are going to become a bit darker and lonelier very soon, and it's going to be harder to spot the kind of "gifts" that are exchanged between them, but I hope you will all still like it nevertheless.**


	5. Bond

**Bond**

Kozato Enma's friendship with Sawada Tsunayoshi was getting better and better, in her opinion. She did not know when it had started, but when she found the two boys sitting side by side in the school backyard during lunch one afternoon, she was pleasantly surprised.

Surprised that the usually quiet and subdued Enma had so much to talk to Tsuna about, surprised that the two boys, in an uncanny way, had so much in common with each other. It would seem like the more they spoke to each other, they closer they became. And to be completely honest, she envied Tsuna; or rather, she envied how boys in general could befriend each other without even needing to try too hard.

And while she fretted and frowned about it during homeroom this morning, she did not realize that the boy in question was watching her from his seat next to the classroom window. Enma had seen her troubled expression many times before, but she would always become cheerful again very quickly whenever he approached her. Maybe if he went over right now, she would brighten up again.

He stood up slowly, and walked along the back row, trying not to attract too much attention to himself as he slipped quietly into the empty seat behind her. But before he could say anything, she had turned around, and slumped onto the table in between them. Startled, Enma watched her carefully as she sighed and flailed her arms helplessly across the desk, fingers brushing lightly against Enma's uniform.

"Shall we go on a date, Enma?"

She said this very casually, but it caused the boy to turn red and stare, wide-eyed and speechless, at her. She pouted slightly at his reaction.

"Come on," she urged, wriggling impatiently in her seat, " a girl's asking you out! It's normally the other way round, you know!"

Enma finally found his voice. Drawing back slightly and blushing madly, he stuttered, slightly grateful for all the noise in class, "b-but… I thought dates... only couples go together…"

At his reply, she too, turned bashful. Straightening up and looking adamantly away, she asked vaguely,

"So, I can't?"

Enma stared again. _Was that… a confession?_

There was a long silence between them, so long that she was about to hide her own embarrassment by laughing and claiming it all to be a joke, until she heard Enma's mutter amidst the voices of her chattering classmates,

_"You can."_

Her head snapped back to face Enma in disbelief. _He just said… that she could, right…?_

And she yelled out in delight, punching her fists into the air and scandalizing the other students while Enma got up and walked quickly back to his seat, keeping his head low to hide the smile he could not hold back.

As he sat back down at his assigned seat, Enma finally raised his head and looked out of the window. He had finally managed to form a bond with someone he cherished, a bond that he would defend with his very own life.

* * *

**Back! Heheh. This chapter took a while, so I'm sorry for the wait! And hope you all liked it. :) So, Tsuna and Enma's relationship has been introduced, and soon enough, there will be references to the manga (from where Yamamoto gets injured till Tsuna finds out that the Shimon Family was out for revenge). **

**In reply to tsukikage: the gifts are not material items. The first gift (chapter one) was her offer of "friendship" to Enma; the second gift (chapter two) was "kindness". **

**The third gift (chapter three) was Enma's "protection" towards the girl, and the fourth (chapter four) was her mild realization of her "love" towards Enma and her "willingness" to wait for him to open up. **

**In this chapter, the gift is her confession and his acceptance.**


	6. Dates

**Dates**

Their first, and very abrupt date led to the second, and then a third, and then a fourth. They didn't do anything special, and occasionally, Enma noticed that they didn't even look like a couple as they walk down the streets together. He would have his hands in his pocket; sometimes, he would walk slightly behind her, so that he could watch as she peered into glass panes and chatter endlessly.

Ah, that's it. He did realize something, something that made him smile every time he thought about it – she was always noisier than usual when they met up outside of school. During their very first date, he thought she was just feeling awkward when it was quiet, but it was the same for the second, third, and fourth…

Was she nervous? He wondered. Before they started this kind of relationship, she always looked so carefree and cheerful, and was always unabashedly clinging onto his arm or leaning against him, but now, she would not even look him in the eye, and would blush whenever their hands brushed against each other. Even though it made him feel a little lonely, Enma had to admit that that side of her – the shy side – was pretty adorable.

Their fifth date was a late night one, and he took her to the field near her home – it was the place where they had previously stargazed several times while they were still friends. It was where she had impishly pushed him into the clear waters when he refused her offer to play in the river together, where she had laid against him and on him, countless times as she tried to identify constellations in the sky. It was also the place where she had started noticing Enma's unspoken worries.

But today, there was some distance between them as they sat on the grass by the river, and, having run out of things to talk about, she had fallen silent, and instead, chose to keep her gaze fixed on her feet, which were submerged in the water. Catching sight of their reflections in the rippling water, Enma thought they looked rather like a couple on cold war with each other.

It hit him then, that she was always the one taking the initiative – she was the one who first spoke to him, the first one to offer to treat his injuries, the one who asked for dates… If he knew her well enough, he thought, then she was probably thinking of ways to close up the distance between them right now.

So, before she came up with ideas, Enma moved; he allowed his body to fall sideways, towards her, and his head landed comfortably on her lap. As he adjusted his position so that his face looked up towards her, and straightened his legs, she tore her eyes away from her submerged feet and stared down at the boy on her lap, bemused and tickled as his soft, red hair brushed against her skin. Involuntarily, she giggled, and ruffled Enma's hair, pretending to push him away.

"It tickles," she said, half-laughing as he squirmed some more, grinning slightly, "stop moving!"

That's better, he thought, satisfied by the sound of her laughter and the return of that intimacy that had disappeared between them, they probably looked more like a loving couple now.

She seemed to have understood his intention, and as Enma fell still, she leaned forwards, and –

Enma braced himself; she was close; so close, far closer than she had ever been to him. He could feel her breath against his skin as her lips neared his, but the sudden siren of a passing ambulance threw her out of the momentum; startled by the loud wails and by her own daring, she straightened hastily, turning scarlet almost immediately.

He looked at her, slightly disappointed as she hid her embarrassment by bumbling on about what could have happened for an ambulance to be dispatched so late at night…

Enma thought he knew the reason, however. Eyes narrowing as he listened to the fading sound of the siren; he recalled the words in the message that a fellow transfer student, Mizuno Kaoru, texted to him earlier that evening: "_one down."_

That ambulance had been heading towards the direction of Namimori Middle School, and there, surely, would be… _him. _

His soft sigh went unheard, but when he reached out and tugged lightly at a lock of her long hair, she gave him her attention at once.

"I'll see you home," he told her quietly, "it's late."

There it was again, that distant, hard look that reflected in his beautiful orbs as he look up at her. This bitter look had been appearing more often recently, and it disturbed her.

Still, she obeyed without questions.

The walk home was silent, and Enma was slightly ahead of her the whole time, his hands deep in his pockets. No words came from him even as they stood in front of her doorstep ten minutes later.

"I'll… see you tomorrow…?"

She said uncertainly, breaking the uncomfortable silence and forcing a smile. Enma's expression softened a little as he shook his head and said finally,

"There's something I have to do tomorrow, but I'll call you again."

Her smile faltered as he turned to walk away, frightened by his ominous tone of voice when he spoke of tomorrow. Something was going to happen, and she sensed it immediately.

As the boy faded into the darkness, as she lost sight of him, Enma's phone rang. He didn't stop walking, or even slow down, as he wordlessly hit the answer button and put the cellphone against his ear, his lips pursed into a thin line.

"Come to the hospital, Enma," Adelheid Suzuki's voice was clear as day, and graver than ever through the receiver, _"they've found Yamamoto."_

* * *

**So, in case no one got what I was writing, this took place during the night Yamamoto got attacked by Kaoru, and the ambulance was supposed to be picking up the badly injured Yamamoto... The Vongola Inheritance Ceremony will begin in the next chapter~**

**Er, hope you liked this chapter? xD**


	7. Hands

**Hands**

_He had chosen to let go of her hand. And now, he was alone once more._

She sat shivering at his doorstep. It had been three days since she had heard from Enma; three days since he had simply vanished from her life without a word.

_The rain beat down upon her relentlessly, and despite that, she had, after school each day, waited by his doorstep till late at night._

Was she well?

Enma's well-marked eyebrows furrowed unconsciously as he gazed up at the darkened sky. Perhaps he should have lied to her; perhaps he should have told her that he would be on a vacation or something…

His eyes closed and he let out an involuntary sigh; just who was he kidding? There was no way he could ever see her again… Not after all the harm he had done; not after the pain he was about to inflict upon those who had once trusted him.

_All those dreams she had shown him… they were now but a blank._

And yet, surely he must know, she thought firmly to herself as she stood up tiredly and tugged on her raincoat gloomily, he must know that she was still waiting for him.

It was way past dinnertime, and she really ought to be going home. As she stepped out into the heavy rain, she glanced back at the dark, lonely house one last time.

Tomorrow for sure, she convinced herself with a fierce nod, Enma would be back with the other transfer students. Sawada Tsunayoshi, who had suddenly stopped coming to school as well, would also return with the bantering Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi… things would return to normal, and school would be enjoyable again…

_Just like how things were a while ago…_

She looked down at her own trembling hands with tear-filled eyes, the hands that had first reached out to Enma.

And always, she promised herself quietly, regardless of how long it will take for him to come back to her, or how much hurt he was going to cause her. Always, as long as he still lived – no, she shook her head violently, tears overflowing, always, even if he died.

_She would always be ready to embrace him with these hands._

* * *

**I have to apologize for the long disappearance. Dx **

**I was honestly stuck and had no idea how this should continue, and thus placed it aside to work on other projects till now. To those still patiently waiting for an update, thank you very much. It means a lot to me! I'll keep working on this, so please continue to stick around.**

**I know I said that the Inheritance Ceremony would be in this chapter, but after some consideration I decided to vaguely pick this chapter up from when the Vongola starts fighting the Simon Family at the Simon Base, meaning that the Inheritance Ceremony is long over, and the Vongola rings have been upgraded. **

**I'm not too sure how long the entire battle takes so I'm just going for an estimate; may not be very accurate. Hope it's not too confusing. D8**

**Regardless, hope you guys liked it~**


End file.
